1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a method of booting the same on a set time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a computer system capable of being automatically booted on a set time, which is disclosed in Korean Utility Model First Publication No. 1998-045452. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional computer system capable of being automatically booted on the set time, an automatic power management section comprises a clock module 101, a power control module 102, and a main system 103.
The clock module 101 generates a power control signal on the time of power-on/off set by a user. The power control module 102 controls the main system 103 to be turned on/off in response to the power control signal generated by the clock module 101.
Generally, the clock module 101 includes an RTC (Real Time Clock) which is relatively simple and inexpensive. However, the RTC has a register to store information on only time. The RTC is not able to store date information, so the allowable set time is limited to within twenty-four hours. For example, if the set time is stored in the register of the RTC, the RTC generates a setting control signal on the set time everyday regardless of the date. Hence, although a user wants to set the computer system to be automatically booted after the twenty-four hours has elapsed, it is impossible because the allowable set time is limited within twenty-four hours.
This problem can be solved by replacing the clock module 101 with a microprocessor, but this solution is not economically desirable.